


Reproducibility is everything

by Mixk



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Science, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steve is a brilliant and young researcher who became principal investigator at the young age of 35. Thor is an M.D. working on his PhD in Steve’s lab, and Steve, being a scientist, doesn’t like doctors, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproducibility is everything

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ON PAPER, and was planning on posting the fic scanned and everything but a) my printer is dead, so no scanner; b) it’s taking forever to take pictures with my phone and then correcting the images on photoshop. So I typed everything up and finished it on my laptop. Also, I haven’t written smut in forever, so please forgive me if it’s not any good. (smut isn’t what I like the most).

****

****

Steve doesn’t like Thor. To him, Thor’s just another pretentious doctor who thinks himself better than everyone else. Just another rich guy. Steve has seen others like Thor come and go in the past. People like Thor usually look down on scientists like Steve—who, apparently, chose the wrong kind of doctorate. He learned the hard way that M.D.’s are really what you need if you want a comfortable life.

You get grants much more easily when you have an M.D. and have a project that might generate profits in the end with a drug or some shit like that. You also earn an awful lot more money when you’re a doctor, and you also have the bonus of getting more validation and recognition from society when in actuality, scientists are the one that make medicine go forward.

But the thing is, Thor is not like his peers. At all. He’s polite and respectful, an all around nice guy. To add salt to injury, Thor is also ridiculously hot. It’s all Steve can do not to stare at the man whenever they’re at work. It’s not easy, considering they share the same office for lack of space in the lab. You’d think a principal investigator could have an office all to himself, but the lab is full and Thor needed somewhere to work, so naturally, Steve had to let the guy in. Thor is even taller than Steve, which is quite hard to top to begin with, so having the man tower over him is quite impressive. Thor is built like a Greek God, there’s no other way to put it. He’s nice, friendly and at times quite funny too. And Steve hates it. He hates that he’s so attracted to Thæor—who names their kid Thor anyway?

What bugs Steve the most though, is how scary smart Thor actually is. The man understands everything he’s told at the first try, remembers every single signaling pathway he reads about, remembers every paper and review he reads too. Steve often wonders whether Thor’s actually human. He hates to admit, but the fact that Thor is so knowledgeable turns him on. Steve’s had his share of incompetent grad students and interns to last him a lifetime, and Thor surpasses them all by far. He’s almost sad to know he’ll have to let Thor go eventually, once the latter gets his PhD and moves on with his career. Because frankly, having Thor around to work with is very stimulating—not to mention very productive. Thor has good ideas. He asks the good questions and has a way to find solutions to their problems. Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous, because in a way, he is. Steve does have more experience in research, sure, and he did publish a few times in Nature, however, he can’t help but envy Thor’s great mind. He’s got a good feeling the project they’re currently working on together will get published in the New England—which would be a great start for Thor’s career in research.

It’s Friday morning, the day’s barely started and Steve can’t wait to leave the lab already. Thor was already gone to the animal house to check on his mice when Steve got to his office, which gave him some time alone to get on with his morning routine. Coffee. Reading the news online, and then get on with work. By 11 a.m. he was analyzing his qPCR results, engrossed in it so much he never heard Thor come back.

“This is great,” Thor sneaks up on him somehow, startling Steve in his chair. Thor’s head is right next to his, and Steve can smell Thor’s shampoo, his eyes fixed on the latter’s golden hair. It takes Steve a second to react and realize Thor was commenting on the results displayed on his computer screen.

“Ah, yes,” he clears his throat, wondering when exactly Thor came back from the animal house. Thor is leaning on Steve’s desk, and they’re so close that Steve can feel the warmth radiating from the other man’s body.

“I’ve got some good news,” Thor flashes him a grin and leans back, straightening his back. Steve spins on his chair to face Thor, expecting some update on the mice. “I finally found an apartment!”

Steve blinks a couple times, a bit taken aback. He didn’t even know Thor was looking for a new place. Had Thor told him and he didn’t listen then? It was entirely possible, as he was wont to get lost in his thoughts.

“Oh, um, congrats,” Steve responds awkwardly, offering Thor a soft smile. He’s not great with people—that’s why he spends most of his days holed up in a lab—and he doesn’t like socializing all that much; but Thor’s a people’s person. Which is a good thing, he supposes, considering Thor’s a doctor and everything, but Steve thinks Thor might over share details about his life. Steve knows more about Thor after six months of time spent at work together than he does about his roommate of two years.

“This calls for celebration!” Thor exclaims, his grin growing bigger as he sits at his desk opposite Steve’s. “What do you say we go out for drinks after work?”

“Sure, I’d like that,” Steve blurts out before he can think his answer through. It’s a lie of course, he doesn’t want to go get drunk with Thor. Who knows what embarrassing thing he could say or do?

“Awesome!” Thor gets out of his chair brusquely and storms out of the office, leaving Steve alone to curse himself for not being able to say no to Thor.

——————

What was bound to happen happens, after a couple of drinks in him, Steve’s completely loose, and naturally, he hits on Thor at the bar. What he doesn’t expect though, is Thor’s permissive behavior to his advances.

“So it's true,” Thor leans close and whispers in Steve’s ear. “All it takes to get that stick out of your ass is vodka.”

“What?” Steve chuckles uncontrollably, his mind a bit clouded by alcohol to process what Thor’s just said properly.

“I asked around in the lab. People told me about your…weakness to alcohol,” Thor explains as he starts nibbling at Steve’s earlobe. “I wanted to see for myself if the results I was told about were reproducible, and it looks like they are.”

Thor speaking like this was like dirty talk to Steve, and at the moment, he could not have been more turned on. “Shut up and kiss me,” he tells Thor, grabbing the back of the latter’s head and crushing their lips together.

The brutal kiss slows down progressively into a languorous one, allowing Steve to fully enjoy the feel of Thor’s tongue caressing his as Thor’s stubble grazes his chin. It’s incredible, even more so that Steve hasn’t done this in a while and has months of pent up sexual energy to give. Despite his drunken state, there’s still an alarm going off in his head, warning him that this is not a good idea.

He ignores it nonetheless, and in a matter of minutes, they’re back at Steve’s place thanks to the proximity of the bar they went to to his apartment. His roommate is home, probably in his room, but Steve could care less and drags Thor to his own room urgently.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Steve admits out loud as they fall back on his bed, Thor straddling his hips and kissing his neck.

“So have I,” Thor returns before claming Steve’s lips again as his hands slid Steve’s shirt up. Thor’s hands feel like fire on his bare skin, and he bucks up his hips against Thor’s, seeking more friction from him. Thor groans and strips them both in a flash before lining his body on top of Steve’s and grinding their stiff cocks together.

Steve is going out of his mind, his hands grip Thor’s strong back, the feel of Thor’s skin against his so addictive he can’t get enough of it. Thor stifles his moans with a kiss as his slips fall into a steady rhythm, preventing Steve from coming too soon. He tries to memorize every detail he can find about Thor’s body, his hands mapping out the hard muscles and the smooth skin while their shafts keep sliding up and down against one another.

They don’t last long like this, and soon come together, spilling on their stomachs before Thor’s body drops completely on top of him. Steve wraps his arms around Thor and squeezes, planting a kiss on Thor’s neck. “Fuck, Thor,” he mutters, his heartbeat still going strong and fast.

“Mhhm,” Thor hums, nuzzling Steve’s face. “That was amazing.”

Steve nods, his lips curving up in a goofy smile as he looks up at Thor’s elated face. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Oh we must,” Thor says as he lifts himself up and lies on his side next to Steve, propping his head up with his elbow resting on a pillow. “We have to show whether us having intercourse is irrevocably great, and one time isn’t enough to prove it. You’re the one who taught me that reproducibility is everything.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Steve chuckles, rolling on his side to face Thor, their legs instinctively tangling together. “All right then, we shall do this again, for the sake of scientific validity.”

Thor’s smile is enough to convince Steve that this isn’t something to regret. It’s a little too soon to confess but Steve already knows this instant he’s fallen for Thor, and might have for a while now. He decides to let it go for the moment and see where this thing leads them. Thor does have everything Steve looks for in a partner. But really, the most important thing about Thor is that he at least likes science.

It’s enough for Steve.


End file.
